


empty room

by happymartyr



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Allusions to death, Poetry, abstract poetry, freeform poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymartyr/pseuds/happymartyr





	empty room

Here lies a dark room only illuminated by the flickering screen of a broken laptop.

Here lies a once beautiful flower, the petals shriveled and grey after weeks without water or sunlight.

Here lies a bird, twitching pitifully on the ground. Its wings have been stripped of their feathers, left as two bare, useless limbs. 

Here lies a person, laying on his side, staring at the dying screen of the broken laptop.

Here lies a person, eyes glazed over, body only moving with each shallow breath he pulls in and out of his body.

Here lies a boy, cursed to live in a backwards body that he can’t stand to look at.

Here lies a child, mind completely empty, eyes boring into the screen with nothing on it.

Here lies a toddler, staring out at the yellow sky.

Here lies an infant, only several days old. Its eyes are brimming with tears and its stomach growls. It lets out a wail, and immediately, its mother is at its side, picking it up with ease and carrying it out of the forsaken room.

The dark, empty room.

The room filled only by the mindless clicking of keyboard keys.

The room filled only by the ragged, tired breathing of a young boy.

The room filled only by ugly sobs every once in a while.

The room filled with a horrid stench, lying flat on the bed in the summer heat.

The room filled with boxes labelled with a lost child’s name.

The room filled with nothing but memories.


End file.
